Norns' Warrior - Reward
by thephoenixandthedragon4ever
Summary: Sequel to Anastaciatott's Norns' Warrior. Loki has completed the task set by the Norns when they resurrected him, he stopped Thanos and saved the Nine Realms. What will be his reward and how will it affect his four children and also adopted family.


**Norns' Warrior-Rewards**

****Sequel to Norns' Warrior. Written with permission from The Norns' Warrior author anastacianott.

It's over, that is the first things he thinks as he looks down at his hands, he has killed Thanos and destroyed the Infinity Gauntlet and all the Infinity Stones. Thanos and The Other will never be able to harm or threaten anyone else ever again. He does not know what is to happen now that he has completed the task given to him by The Norns, now that he has fulfilled the task he was resurrected to complete.

Will he die now? If he does, will he go to Valhalla or to Helheim? Will he be sent back to Asgard to complete his lifetime prison sentence? Will he be allowed to start over somewhere far away from his lifetime of pain and anger in Asgard? Will he be allowed to be reunited with his four children that were taken from him by the Allfather? Has he done enough to win his children's' freedom if not his own?

He is so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't even notice when he left the Titan battlefield and appeared at the roots of Yggdrasil; upon arrival though Loki is greeted by the Three Sisters of Fate, Urd, Verdandi and Skuld. He again finds himself before the very beings who weave the destinies of all those living, The Norns; the three beings that have tied his and his children's lives and destinies with The Allfather and Asgard each and every Ragnorek cycle.

"Loki Laufeyson, you have completed the task we have given you by stopping the Mad Titan's quest of universal death and destruction." Verdandi says as she looks upon their champion.

"You have saved all those in the nine realms by killing Thanos and destroying the Infinity Stones."Urd adds.

"It was a task that none other than you could complete in all the realms and because of that we therefore find you worthy and deserving of reward." Skuld says.

"You have earned our favor Little Jotun." The Three Sisters say in unison.

"You have proven that we made the right decision in resurrecting you after your sacrificial death on Svartalheim at the hands of the Kursed who had also killed your mother." Urd says.

"What can we give you to demonstrate our approval, to show you that you have earned our favor?" Skald asks.

"What do you seek as your reward? Do you wish to remain here with us? Do you want to continue with us and help us weave fates?" Verdandi asks the young man before them.

"Sisters of Fate, I am honored that you think me worthy to be allowed to live in your presence but I do not feel worthy of so great an honor. I ask but three simply things from you lovely ladies. I seek closure so I will be able to finally lay my former life in the past. I seek a fresh start in a realm where mine and my children's seidr will be welcomed and lastly to be permanently granted mine and my children's freedom from Asgard and all its citizens' influences in and over our lives. "

"When I died on Svartalheim, I was a bitter and angry man consumed with seeking revenge against all those that had wronged me. I was so consumed with rage for all the injustices that I and my four beautiful children had suffered at the hands of Thanos and the Chitauri; at the hands of Asgard and my adopted family. I was miserable and alone, my children had all been taken from me and either forced into service (Slepnir and Hela) or imprisoned or banished (Johrmanger and Fenrir). I do not ever want to become that man again. I want to be with my children to see them grow up, to see them happy."

"I do not regret sacrificing my life to save my adoptive brother but as you are aware I did not do it for him or his father. I loved my adoptive mother, Queen Frigga and saved her son's life as a final gift for her alone, if to atone in even a small way for inadvertently causing her death."

"I have come to accept that neither Thor Odinson nor his father ever loved me. Though both claim they love me and see me as family, they are only empty words. Their actions show me that neither I nor my children have any value to them except how they can use them to control and use me. I truly believe they were both happy that I was dead and no longer a cause of sham for them."

"I do not even know if the Allfather informed Thor that I am even alive and certainly would never admit that I was chosen by you three lovely ladies as your champion. The only member of my adoptive family that I believe really loved me in any way was Frigga and even she allowed my children to be ripped away from me."

"I ask that I be granted the ability to spend an afternoon with my adoptive mother, Frigga. To be allowed to apologize and say goodbye to the only mother I remember. I seek to feel her warm motherly embrace and comforting presence one last time. This will allow me closure since she is the only one who truly loved me warts and all."

"I ask that I be granted a new start and allowed to make a home and life for myself and with all four of my beloved children amongst fellow seidr users in Alfheim or Vanaheim. I ask that we be able to keep the full extent of our magical abilities."

"I know that I have now become the most powerful sorcerer since my ancestor, Ymir but I give you lovely ladies my word that I only want to live in peace. I want to fall in love, get married and raise my children away from Asgard. I want to be left alone."

"You three sisters of Fate have already given me such a precious gift by ridding my heart of the hate and anger that plagued my life from the mistreatment and scorn I suffered from my adoptive family and realm. When you resurrected me, I was free of the bitterness and hate that had made me miserable. I was no longer burdened with the pain and anger from my prior life."

"Sisters of Fate, you three have the power to weave my destiny. I seek a new life of freedom from Asgard and my adoptive family; a life free from the Allfather, his Golden Heir and the Asgardian citizenry; to never again fear that another shall ever exercise control or dominion over my life or my children. I ask that we be free of the poisonous and cancerous effects of Asgard and her people."

"Ladies Urd, Verdandi and Skuld, I willingly swear to submit to any punishment you shall assess in the future if I ever should again use my magical abilities for evil. I simply wish for a new chance at life, to be free to give and receive love away from the scars and those that caused them in my former life."

"I truly want to be happy and to use my seidr and knowledge to help others. I am sorry for my actions and I want to repair the damage I caused to Jotunheim, Midgard and their peoples. I want to help people not hurt them. I want to be a good man and to be free from those people who will forever cast me as the scapegoat and villain to make themselves appear as heroes."

"Merciful Sisters of Fate, as my reward for earning your favor, please grant my humble requests and allow me to achieve closure through saying goodbye to my mother, Queen Frigga and allow my children and I to start a new life free from the Allfather, my adoptive brother and the citizens of Asgard."

"Champion, you have earned our favor but your interweaved destinies with Asgard has been since the first cycle. You, your children along with Odin Borson and Thor Odinson have always lived your lives intertwined, my sisters and I need time to think on your third request but will grant you and your children the first two." Skuld offers in answer.

"Go to Valhalla and see your mother, Frigga while my sisters and I discuss the changes that would be brought if you and your children were permanently separated from the Allfather and his golden heir." Verdandi adds.

"I had little hope for any reward and I and my children are grateful just to be free to reunite and start a life together. I graciously accept the opportunity to say goodbye to the only mother I have ever known." Loki bows and humbly says to the three sisters of fate.

In Valhalla

"Loki, my son, I have missed you so." Frigga says upon seeing Loki appear beside her and takes him into her arms and hugs him as tightly as she can.

Placing his arms around Frigga and hugging her back Loki begins to speak. "Mother, I am sorry that my last words to you were spoken in anger. You have and always will be my mother and I love and have missed you each day since we last spoke."

"Loki, what brings you here? I know you are not dead though you did appear here in Valhalla for just a few moments last year."

"Mother, I was slain by the same who killed you, he impaled me on the sword I stabbed through him. He was about to kill Thor and I could not let that happen. I could not let you lose your only natural born son. I had to make it up to you, it was my fault you died. When Kurse was trying to escape the prison I told him to take the stairs."

Beginning to cry Loki continues, "I swear Mother, I did not know that he would kill you. I did not think anything at all. You are the only one in Asgard who has ever loved me and my children without conditions. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Oh Loki, I do not blame you and I know you would never intentionally hurt me. I love you my son and I am so glad to see you but I sense you have something more to say to me besides apologizing for things for which I never blamed you for."

"Mother I have so much that I need to say to you and our time together is very brief, the Norns have given me the afternoon to make my apologies and say goodbye."

Taking his right hand and she guides him take a seat beside her on the bench, Frigga encourages Loki to talk. "Loki, why don't you start with what happened last year. When I died you were still imprisoned in the dungeons, how did you die? You said you died protecting Thor, what happened?"

"After you died and Asgard along with Odin and Thor had your funeral, a funeral that I was not allowed to attend or even allowed to see your body to say goodbye."

Unable to remain seated while telling his painful tale, Loki stood up and started to pace. "While I was grieving your death alone, Thor came to me with a plan to use me to get him and his mortal to Svardelheim to confront Malakeith since the Allfather had denied Thor's requests to let him take the fight to Malakeith. After multiple threats from Thor and his Idiot friends that they would murder me without thought if I betrayed Thor and Thor telling me that I was no longer a brother to him just a tool to use and to re-imprison assuming I survived the battle, I used one of the secret paths to get Thor, his Mortal and I to Svardelheim."

"On Svardelheim we were met by Malakeith, Kursed and many Dark Elves. I was ordered to guard Jane and did, as far as I know she is still living. Thor and I schemed to get Malakeith to extract the Aether out of Jane Foster and a battle ensued over the Aether. While I protected Lady Jane and took out Malakeith's Dark Elves, Thor began to battle the Kursed. Once I had defeated all the Dark Elves that did not flee with Malakeith and turned and saw that Thor was being beat into the ground and the Kurswed was standing over him to deliver the killing blow."

"I didn't think Mother I just ran to aid and rescue Thor. In the process I drove a sword clean through the Kursed but it did not seem to barely phase him. The Kursed picked me up and impailed me straight through from my chest out my back on the same sword. I had been mortally wounded but was not going to die without taking your murderer with me. I grabbed one of his void grenades off his belt and open a portal to suck the Kursed into the Void and to his death."

"Thor was able to keep me from being dragged into the Void and we had a few minutes before my death to say our apologies and goodbye before I died in his arms."

Sitting back down beside Frigga, Loki continues his tale. "I don't know how much time passed but I later became aware that I was floating outside my dead body and that I was alone. It appears that after I died Thor had simply abandoned my body on the battlefield on Svardelheim and left with the Lady Jane."

"Loki, I am sure your brother had his reason for not taking your body with him. You must know that your brother loved you very much." Frigga says while crying herself upon hearing her son's tragic story.

"I'm not going to talk about what I think or don't think about Thor, I am here to see you." Loki replies.

"As I was saying, I noticed that I was floating outside my dead body when the Norns appeared. They said they had a task for me; that the Mad Titan who had tortured and broken me was intent on killing all their subjects throughout the realms and they needed my help to stop him. They said they were there to resurrect me so I could kill Thanos, destroy the Infinity stones and therefore save the lives of all in the Nine Realms. I accepted their task but before I was able to begin my journey, the Allfather had sent guards to recover my body."

"It was strange, I didn't think the Norns would actual resurrect me but they did. I came to life on a metal plate being cared shrouded by the Allfather's cape on the Bifrost Bridge. When I woke up the wound in my chest was gone and I felt amazing. No pain and none of the anger and hate I felt before I died. I saw the Allfather, Thor's friends and Heimdall and I did not feel anything. The Norns' greatest gift had been that I woke up and I no longer felt anything for Asgard or anyone living there. "

"After I was able to stand and get my footing I spoke a few words with the Allfather, I was very respectful to Odin and then I left to join the Norns to game plan how to stop the Mad Titan."

"The three sisters of fate are very kind and today after I defeated Thanos, they told me I had earned their favor and could ask for a reward. I told them I only had three quests: 1. To see you so I could apologize and tell you goodbye thus giving me closure; 2. That I be reunited with all four of my children and the five of us allowed to make a home together somewhere where our magical abilities would be appreciated; and 3. That Mine and my children's lives be permanently severed from Asgard, the Allfather and Thor."

"They agreed to my first two requests and allowed me to come here and see you while they consider my third request. I am so happy that they are going to reunite me with my children as reward for stopping the Mad Titan. They have agreed to let us start a new life together either on Alfheim or Vanaheim. The only request they stated they needed more time for was removing mine and my children's destinies from Asgard and therefore the prophecy of Ragnorek."

Giving Loki a hug and then patting him on the left leg Queen Frigga had Loki turn and face her and look her straight in her face and began to speak. "Loki, my dear, I know you do not agree and I do not want to spend our limited time disagreeing but sweetie I want you to listen to me. I know your Father and I had wronged you greatly in the past and I genuinely am sorry about what Odin did to your four children but I want you to know that we both love you very much."

Frigga holds up her hand before Loki can start to speak. "I know we are not going to agree and it saddens me greatly because of that but I let you speak uninterrupted and ask you to allow me the same courtesy."

Loki nods his head and Frigga continues. "I love you. I loved you the moment Odin placed you in my arms. I admit that you and your children were wronged by Asgard and by both Odin and myself. Please know that I never meant to hurt you and truly believe neither did your father."

Loki becomes very agitated and though he begins to fidget he does not interrupt his mother.

"Loki, I am so happy you are alive and so happy that you will get to be with your children but I fear what this will mean for Ragnorek. Your father did not send your children away to be cruel but to prevent my visions from coming true."

At this Loki gets up and turns away from his mother. "You are to blame for me losing my children. Mother, you were the only one I could count on and now I find out that you are to blame for my greatest pain and sufferings." Loki says while starting to cry.

Turning back to face his mother Loki continues. "What about your oath not to discuss your visions of the future? Where was that promise when you convinced Odin to cast out and enslave my children? You were the only one I trusted completely. The only one who I thought would never maliciously hurt me."

Sensing that he is becoming angry and recognizing what anger has done to him in the past, Loki puts up his hands. "I need to go, this was a mistake. Mother, if I should even call you that after what you just confessed too. I need to leave before I say something hateful in anger."

As Loki begins to walk away, he turns around to speak to Queen Frigga one more time. "Though I am very angry and deeply hurt by what you did to me and my innocent children, I do not want my last words to you to be of hate."

"I love you Queen Frigga and will miss you."

"Of Loki, please stay, please let me explain." Frigga comes to Loki, takes both of his hands in her own and practically begs him to stop and listen to her.

"I cannot, the Norns freed my heart of my hate and anger when they resurrected me and remaining here to hear your justifications for the pain you caused me and my innocent children will only bring it back. Goodbye Mother." Loki says while removing her hands and walking away for the last time.

While in Asgard

Odin and Thor were sharing an evening meal in the feasting halls when The Norns appeared. Upon seeing the Three Sisters of Fate, Odin along with Thor and the others in the room bowed to them.

"Sisters of Fate, what bring you three to our hallowed halls?" Odin asks upon retaking his seat.

"Is there something we can do for you lovely ladies?" Thor asks.

"We come here bringing news." Verdandi says in response.

"We come with news that our champion, Loki Laufeyson has killed the Mad Titan, Thanos and permanently destroyed all the Infinity Stones." Urd says.

The crowds all begin to speak among themselves. It is news that the traitor and thought dead and disgraced second prince is not just alive but that he has become the Norns' champion. All are surprised on these developments and hope the Norns will explain.

Ignoring the murmurs from the crowd, Skuld begins to speak. "We are here to collect Loki's oldest child, Slepnir and bring him to him."

"Our Champions has earned our favor and as reward we are returning to him each of his four children that you Odin stole from him."

"I did not steal his children, I sent them away to protect Asgard and the Nine Realms from Ragnorek." Odin replies and to defend his actions.

"You are a Fool, we sent those visions to your wife to guide you to change your treatment of your youngest son for the better not the worst." Skuld says.

"They were sent as a warning that if Asgard and her citizens did not change their cruel treatment of Loki and his future children that it would bring disaster."Verdandi says.

"You, Allfather were supposed to use them to change you and your citizens' ways for the better but instead you used them to give you carte blanche to torture and abuse our champion." Urd says in anger.

"If you and your citizens had embraced the gift we gave you in the form of the Jotun baby. If you had raised him in a world of love and acceptance, treasuring his unique gifts then you and Asgard would have had a champion in him and his children in the future that would guarantee Asgard never fall to any enemy while he lived."

"Instead you and your citizens rejected, belittled and mistreated our gift. For that reason we are withdrawing it."

"We have reclaimed our precious gift and made Loki Laufeyson our Champion. He single-handedly stopped the greatest threat to all in the Nine Realms. He single-handedly killed Thanos and destroyed the threat created by the Infinity Gauntlet and Stones." Urd states.

"Asgard had the most powerful sorcerer and champion in all the Nine Realms but no more. Upon defeating The Mad Titan and when we offered him anything as reward he only asked three simple things; He asked to spend one more afternoon with his Mother; He asked to be reunited with his children; and he asked for he and his children to be permanently free of you, King Odin and Prince Thor and your citizens." Skuld states to the gathered Asgardians.

"We sent him to Valhalla to see Queen Frigga while we came here to speak with you and your citizenry. "

"My sisters and I have decided to grant all three of his requests. Henceforth, No citizen from Asgard from the Allfather to the lowliest peasant may have any contact or influence over our Champion, his four current children along with any future spouse or children ever again."

"We are granting Loki Laufeyson and his four children their freedom from Asgard and from the prophecies of Ragnorek." Verdandi pronounces their decision.

Pandemonium breaks out in the feasting hall and Thor stands up and starts to address the Norns. "Sisters of Fate, why can I not see my brother and his family? I have only recently learned he was resurrected but I did not know where he was."

"And you never will, Thunderer. He does not want any more to do with anyone or anything to do with Asgard and that includes you." Skuld answers.

"We did not come here for a discussion but only to inform Asgard and the Allfather of the Titan's death and our champions reward." With those word Verdandi, Urd and Skuld all disappear.


End file.
